Another Wife
by My Bitchest Romance
Summary: The three were so out of character! It's a hard lemon, containing terible words, abusive, seductive, nonsense, shit, and BDSM, violence etc. Bwahahaha...
1. Shit freak 1

**A/N : Shithead Corporation**

* * *

**Another Wife**

My name is Yolda, I'm Tatsumi's second wife, and from today I'll stay here, because I was pregnant and I don't know where to live, I need your help! Said the blonde woman, kneeling in front of Tatsumi's family. Oga, Hilda, Beel, Misaki and his parents frozen. What's going on? They though inwardly.

Hey, what are you doing women? Why you acting such as my wife before my family? What's the game you're getting at, ha? Oga screamed in shock. While other families are still frozen, especially Hilda.

So- so you denying me and this child? Said the woman began to glazed  
How could you do it to me, Tatsumi? After all effort I gave to you, after you enjoying the hot body of mine, you coward! Huhuhuu, she said again spilled by tears.

Oga stunned again, as well as the entire family. Hilda still in shock and said nothing, her heart bursting, her blood has boiled, her face flushed. What is this feeling? She thought.

If that mean I'm really good for nothing, I'd rather die! She said again with a louder cry, cry, cry, the floor going wet. Even Furuichi has slipped. What'cha doing here creeepzzz!

Hah, really? Just do it, I don't mind" Oga laughed evily  
But his parents and Misaki has another perception of this, now they stared at Oga with a murderous aura.

Eh! Oga silent in instan

TATSUMIII! Misaki shouted angrily as she flying to the roof and stepped on Oga's head.

You bastard, underhanded disgusting pervert! How could you let your second wife who was pregnant with your filthy sperm, hanging around and doesn't know where to go! And now you let her to suicide! You really unforgivable ass, quick apologize! Misaki shouted again grabbed his collar. Shaking his little brother.

Heyy! She is lying, Sis! This whore is lying? Does you believe her than me? I'm your brother! Oga protest bathed in sweat.

Of course, I'm! And I don't care who you are! Look this woman she's a lot like Hilda, you must be very fond of harassing a beautiful blonde woman just like she and Hilda you horny bastard" Misaki said angrily.

You hear that? Misaki doesn't even care with our sibling relationship, and now she barking on her side, a strange women she just meet! What a traitorous sister? Oga though in amazement.

Shut up, parrot? This whore and that damn women wasn't my wife at first place? They are just ... Oga's protest cutted when a strong hand grabbed his hair and forced him to kneel. Yes it was his father's hand.

I should apologized for this loser,Yolda san! We welcoming you as well as Hilda" Oga's father said as he continued to kneel and forcing his son to knelt.

Get off me old man, I say get off! Oga grinned, but suddenly another hand gripped his head and forced him kept kneeling. It was his mother's hand.

Get off of me, Mom! Oga yelling again, but suddenly a claw, not hand but claw participating to force him kept kneeling, that was authors one =)

Once again, we are sorry Yolda san! They said as they continued to torturing Oga, by blowing his head to the floor, blow, blow, blow! The floor crashed. Leaving a hole.

Thank you, I'm so helped! Yolda smiled, the tears that had been flooded now was gone as get slammed by wind in second.

Wait, enough of this! I've enough with a damn witch stay in this house, now you are gonna let this whore living here? What's wrong with you, are you lose yer mind? Oga protest in anger, he never talking so much like this before.

But now it's really a fuckin wrong situation, he needed to explain this Mrs. Trouble maker to them. But all of Konoha's villagers know it well, that Tatsumi's family such a bunch of ass, talking with them just wasting your energy as talking with a tombstone. A tombstone of ass for sure.

Tatsumi raising a white flag, after fighting against his mom as big mom of Yonkou, his father as Orochimaru, and his sister as Echidna from Black Cat.

So today Yolda officially lived with Tatsumi's family! The family treats Yolda very well as treating Hilda.

**Dinner**

So when our grandchild will born, Yolda san? We need a cute baby girl, cus there was a green haired grandson. Oga's mom asked as she glancing to her glasses husband.

Tatsumi and Hilda just about spitting their food out to of corner.

What kind of question is that? I've told you that this women isn't my wife, and she isn't pregnant of my child? Would you all stop predicting every stupid thing inside your mind? Oga going upset and upset.

Tatsumi right! I-I mean Oga was right! This women isn't his wife, mother! Hilda said supporting Oga nervously. He felt odd after calling Oga by Tatsumi, her face blushed when Oga stared at her.

Kheheheh! Nice joke guys, so it is going to be a blonde one, Yolda san! It's match for our beloved Beel kun, she'll be a good fiance for him. Misaki asking or more like deciding. Now Oga and Hilda completely spitting their food.

Inchest! Yeah another shit speaker! Oga raising 2nd white flag.

Eh, uh, engh, maybe a girl! Yolda said hesitantly.

Oh my, we're gonna have a beautiful baby, I'm the luckiest woman ever! Right my man? Oga's mom said as she winked at her husband, her husband nodded and move to tears. On other space Hilda and Yolda just start a qroquet throwing war, and the dinner table has transformed into a battlfield.

_Stupid family ever! Oga mumbled_

All, hey all, all, allllll! Please listen me a bit, all please… can you all just STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Tatsumi roaring so fuckin loud, and the entire family included Hilda and Beel silent in second for the first time in this cruel world. Tatsumi even can hear sound of a needle fall.

But an incredible reaction come from Yolda, she put her gloved hand to covering her mouth, and her eyes glazed again for the twice time today!

Tat-tat-sumi? Are you really hate me? Am I really unwanted? Nooooooooooo! Yolda began ran like a whore. She ran, ran and ran. And keep running.

What an ass, quick after her fags! Oga's father said as he kicking Tatsumi's head so hard!

What an unlucky asshole, I'm! Tatsumi thought in top level of stress as he starting to after "The Lost Whore" with his skateboard. Is he Tony Hawk?

**Bed Time **

But Tatsumi can't find that demon, he has searching high and low on every inchies of corner in this town, but that girl just like has been eaten by Gozzila.

I hope that's really happen! Tatsumi thought as he made his way back to home. At home, suddenly he hear a voice coming from his room. He walking towards his room gonna checking what's going on.

Like hell you a little shit! How could you be here, when I'm searching you out there, dammit! Oga screaming in frustation when he saw Yolda sitting comfortably on his bed. He forgot that Yolda is a transdimensional demon.

Really? Kyaaaa…You're the hero of mine at all, Tatsumi! Yolda said leapt to Oga, trying to hug Oga with all her might.

Stop it! So what exactly your goals Yolda? Hilda asked, her hand crossed over her chest, just like a police interrogating a thief, yeah a thief who stole her husband! Husband? No no no, I mean a thief who will stole their child! Their? No no no, I mean a thief who tried to interrupting their family! Yeah it's better, family is better, right? Hilda fighting against her mind.

Hmm..I love my Tatsumi, I just want to compete with you! Yolda replied sarcastically as she stared at Hilda. While Oga just put a straight face, he was insane, he hate using his brain to much. And if he trying to do it, he will kill people for sure. But theres no easy-killed guys, he really need Furuichi this time. Where is Furuichi when he needed? Does author not put that dumbass in this series?.

Enough! You think I would believe with your bullshit? You must be planning something! Hilda pointed her finger at her sister angrily.

I've told you Hildegarde, so I don't need to repeat it! Yolda replied simple and but sharp.  
They stared at each other with a rivalry aura of darkness and hell. Hilda felt her blood boiled, her heart beating so hard! This feeling again, as met with Kuneida, am I jealous? No, it can't be, she thought.

Can you guys out of my room? I'm really tired with…

Shut up! Hilda and Yolda, shouted together.

O-okay! Just do you what you've to do! Oga crept like a kitten

Oh please, I'm not interested in competing with you just for that fools! Hilda replied trying kept her cold.

Hey, What are you just say, hah? Why I should be dragged into this? Oga grinned, now three auras clashed together in the air creating a tense of atmosphere. Ignoring a sound of people walking upstairs

Oga! I'm going to punishing you, I hear that Yolda san lived here as your second wife! Get out coward! The Great Takayuki come as he kicking the door. But suddenly he crept like a kitten by the sight.

WHAT? The three demon yelling at the asshole.

N-nothing, sorry I'll come at the next chapter! Furuichi said, leaving the room. And the three demons back to their fight after the advertisement.

Ahh that's great Hildegarde, so I don't need get rid of you. Yolda replied, smiling sardonically.

U.P T.O Y.O.U! Hilda said still on killer state.

Oh my Tatsumi, I really miss you! Yolda leapt to Oga again, and hugging him with a shining face.  
Hilda who seeing that, trying to act nonchalant and casual as usually, though her heart was burning with the feeling that she really didn't know. But she really want to cry.

Gahhh… Let me go! This house had enough bitcht to to deal with and now you come up with a drama! Oga said in frustration, while trying to get rid of Yolda, but Yolda just like Beel when attached to him. Like a super glue.

Someone hand me a gun, I'll shot my head now! Oga screaming hopeless

Really? But you enjoying it, don't you? Hilda asked, she felt kinda annoyed with the sight.

What dumbass? Oga grinned

What a pervert! Hilda said again. The time passing by, and her jealousy increased, increased, increased at the top level.

Can you stop barking, and help me out from this whore sister of yours?  
"Dahhh ... dah" Beel said, agree with his father's bark.

Oga and Hilda stared at each other in very cold expression. Yolda doesn't need to protest about "whore, slut" because she was it.

Ehmm! Tatsumi please don't waste your time with that women, I won't treat you like her! I'll treat you and prince Beel with affection, with love and and my heart, also my whole body is yours! Yolda said sarcastically, glancing at Hilda. Auras sprung back, the atmosphere became quiet.

I won't let your dirty hands to touch my man, I-I mean my master! Hilda said nervously caused by jealousy.

Oh no! but why I felt that he likes me? Right Prince Beel? Yolda stroking his head. Glancing at Hilda again. Yolda really offensive to teasing Hilda.

"Dahhh ... dahhhh". Beel always agree with everything, since he feel happy. Two mothers is better than one, so why not? He thought. Beel lately going insane to :)

Enough it's enough, today made me so mad! I'm tired, I'll sleep and wished I'm never awaken forever! Let's go Beel! Oga felt so upset, moved to his bed.

Got it Hilda, he really hate you now! Yolda said, smiled as she moved toward the bed side next to Oga. Hilda just growling in anger, Oga noticing it but he was over tired to deal with another topic.

Oiii, are you crazy ? I'll sleep with Beel and will always be, so lift your ass now and go to hekkk ... Oga's shout interrupted when Misaki flying again and stepped on his face.

What's the meaning of this? Oga asked in pain while trying to wake up

Listen Tatsumi! From now you're will sleep together, we've thought about it and prepared a bigger bed for you! Misaki said.

They were all astonished by Misaki's words

No, I don't want to sleep with a man who smelled like trash! Hilda's compliment

Oh course? You think I'm willing to sleep with a bitch like you? Oga replied sweetly. They stared fiercely at each other again.

I agreed to sleep with Oga, Misaki san! But not with this woman! Yolda said randomly, glancing at Hilda.

The aura playing around the air, it just about to be a great war without end, never end, never gonna end.

Gezzz .. I know it's hard for you, but you are the wives of these loser, and this is the best way to unifying you! You can't always in this way! Misaki said grabbing the blondes's shoulder. Just like she was full of wisdom. But the two still can't accept it.

What the hell is wrong with this family? Misaki shouted in amazement.

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FUCKIN WRONG! Oga yelled and Misaki gave him a kick as pirze.  
Enough, it's late and you have no choice, so good night" Misaki said as he passed away.

Oi ... are you kidding meh? Oga said weakly,

Finally with a new bed, four of them slept together that night! With Oga and Beel at the middle and Hilda on the right side and left side is Yolda. Oga couldn't sleep, he continued to cursed his bad luck until he fall asleep by hands who hugged him gently. the wives hand.

In the morning Oga always wake up earlier than anyone, it was because he had to take care of Beel and get ready for school. He saw two women who-called-wife by his family still asleep, he staring at them for a moment, the two whore really alike when their hair loosed, and they do have a similar emerald-like eyes. Oga was surpised for a moment when a hand pulled his shoulder.

You're awake? Yolda smiled spoiled, pulling his body down to her until the distance between their faces just a few inches. Then Yolda pressed her lips to Oga, they kissed. Oga stunned, his heart pounding so hard, his blood boiled he's about to orgasme (So lame) by looking into Yolda's eyes!

Wh-what are you doing? Oga asked, but before Yolda replied it. Another voice shouted from beside.

Wh-what are you doing? Hilda voice suddenly awared them. Hilda's face reddened, she was angry, her heart seemed to burst away. She felt something had been taken. Her man, yeah her husband really has been stolen by a thief.

Ah you Hildegarde? Of course we're making love, I'm his wife after all! Yolda smirked. Oga get up immediately.

N-no! Isn't like what you think ... she is,,,,! Crakkk! Sound of a bone cracked! Oga had no time to explain when a hard slap landed on his face. Leaving a sharp pain for sure.

You filthy womanizer! Hilda cried in a trembling voice and ran out of the room, she seemed want to cry, yes she definitely was crying when in the bathroom.

No, I can't allow this, I will defending him with my life, I won't let Tatsumi fell to that whore for anything,anything! I say ANYTHING! Hilda thought in tears.

Oga just stunned, What happen with her? Why she so upset? And why she is crying? He thought

Tatsumi, just forget that witch, I'll make a breakfast for you? Yolda said as she kissed Oga's cheek and left out the room.

Oga stunned again, then motionless, then frozen, then his breath stopped, and he died like theres no tomorrow.

"Dahhhh ... dahhh, $# %%^%&*&* (I'll help you papa) Beel said and a yellow flash of electricity shock colored the room.

I'm bored to say it to you, but you really a bastard Oga, why you could do this to me? You've got Hilda, you've got Kuneida, and now you marrying Yolda! Then what about me? What about my girls? Should I be a gay or pedophile just like you're wanted? Furuichi said crying, gripping Oga on the collar. While Yolda and Hilda seems still arguing with each other behind them.

Hey, you think I wanted it? And can you just shut up? You didn't help my problem at all? Oga said.  
I couldn't sleep last night, the bed wasn't big enough for us, and it was hot like hell! That was a big problem.

Us? Sleep? Together? Y-you slept with a gothic Lolli and wife stalker and you said it was a problem? Where is the problem? If I could pay you for that believe me, I would! Sometimes I really want to kill you and the author" Furuichi said still crying

Then why Hilda san looks very angry today? And why Yolda san also go to school? Furuichi asked wiping his tears.

Hmmm.. she was enrolled as a student at Ishiyama and from now she would go to school since she was stupid! But for Hilda's behavior I have no idea, meh also confused whether because Yolda kissed meh this morning? Oga replied innocently.

Furuichi passed out and bleeding. Oga continued his journey accompanied by Beel and the two wives.

Sometimes author really want to kill Oga, Takayuki hold on I'll preparing a grave for you! Author said.  
Dahhh dahhh Beel singing.

**Class**

Tatsumi, I'll sit beside you all day! Yolda said as she leaned to Oga's shoulder.  
Eh, but! Oga surprised

Hey this is mine, you'd better get out demon, Hilda said

Oi, you're a demon too! Oga muttered

Oh really? Why don't you who just sitting elsewhere, I will be together all day with my Tatsumi! Yolda replied fiercely

And again aura turned into a terrifying atmosphere, lightning, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunami, earthquake occured together.  
Other students dragged with the tense and began to watching a soap

I'M HIS WIFE, and I always sit here, I'm entitled to throw you out, don't let me warn you for the second time! Hilda said with super cold voice

I'M ALSO HIS WIFE! Why should I give up to you? Anyway last night you said you wasn't interested to him! Yolda replied with the same tone.

Wife? Others students thought. Unless Furuichi, he is still crying.

So Oga had two beautiful blonde wives with the same emerald eyes and also the terrifying power" Yuka murmured.

I don't know that bastard was a womanizer like his friend, and the wives are all class.

Nee san would die if see this.  
Kuneida suddenly entering the classroom and found something strange. "What is this aura?

What's wrong with Oga kun? She thought, as she sat on her chair.

Why is Yolda here? Aoi asked at Nene

Uh, eh, huh she ... is .. Nene tried to explaining, when a loud shout stinging her ears.

You're impressive Oga kun! You has two blonde wives, I'm saluted at you! Himekawa cheered, greeted by other students.

Oi Oga kun, keep it up! Natsume and Kanzaki grinned raising their thumb

Yo Oga, you're the best, we must fight to celebrate it! Toujo said showing his muscle

Wife? Aoi's face flushed, her chest pounding, sweat flowed freely, and finally she fossilized.

It's hard enough to compete with Hilda, and now Yolda? No, I can't stand anymore, I'll give up! Aoi thought, raising the white flag in surrender.

Are you sure? Nene asked

Yes! Aoi replied

Am I could be your lesbian partner? Nene asked shyly.

Why not? I'm gonna be lesby right now? Aoi said and then they're kissed.

Again all of students sweatdropped by the sight.

The author really a maniac of shit! They thought

While Yolda and Hilda still fight, ignoring all their shouts. Oga just stared at them with his "I-don't-care" expression, he knows if he trying to interfering them, just made the condition became worse and worse, and he was scared too. Furuichi the only one who had the balls to interfering them.

I'll help, I know the solution Oga kun, although this only hurting me more and more" Furuichi said and took another chair and put it at Oga's side.

Now you're can sit down together! Oga in the middle, Hilda san on the left and right side Yolda san. That's all I can do for you! Furuichi said as he continued to cry.

"You creepichi really brilliant, I really appreciated you! Oga said smiling proudly, shaking his best friend's shoulder.

Don't mind it, I'll happy, if I could help you my friend! Furuichi smiled as he cut off his throat.  
Other guys sweetdropped, felt kinda sorry to Furuichi.

It was the author's scenario, he was very sadist to put Furuichi as a punch bag in this series! get out, you coward! They shouted together.

That's how they sit together as when they were slept last night. No one wants to budge, no one wants to be defeated. No one wanna die, except Furuichi.

"Dahhhh ... dahhhh"

The stupidass Saotome was absent today, he was die over drunk. Rest in peace man

**Lunch time distortion**

As usually! Oga, Beel, Furuichi and Hilda at the school roof at the lunch time, even before Beel and Hilda comes to the human world! But the sight looks different now because there is one more demon maid who had ate lunch with them.

Tatsumi, I've made croquettes for your lunch with all my "juice"! Juice? _what's the meaning of this_? Yolda said leaned to Oga's shoulder, trying to feed him. Oga felt nervous being treated like this.

I-I can feed myself, really" Oga said bathed in sweat. Furuichi just can laughing, yes he laughing because he was totally insane right now.

Tatsumi, I've made croquettes for you too, you'd better eat it, if you don't want to die" Hilda said sweetly

She didn't ever change, Oga thought

A-alright guys, I will eat it! Oga replied nervously and scared to death. Hilda and Yolda give him very sweet smile and the stared at each other again. While on the other side Furuichi was ready to jump out from the roof.

This time to ended my poor life, goodbye the cruel world! he thought desperately.

Finally Oga takes two kinds of croquettes made by Hilda and Yolda. Of course, since Hilda's croquettes taste like a Cyanide and Yolda's croquettes taste like Uranium. It was a biological weapon.

I just felt a blast inside my mouth! Oga thought as he shoved every croquettes to his large mouth.

Just Furuichi who death wanted to taste this trash of crouquettes, no matter it could blow up his head, Oga believe it. But it was to late, Furuichi was jumped out.

"Dahhh ... dabuuuuhhhh"

* * *

**Never pick a fight you can't win!  
**


	2. Shit freak 2

**A/N : Nothing  
**

* * *

**Because ****Loves Comes and Goes**

Hilda! Didn't I tell you to not touch Tatsumi? Tatsumi is mine, mine, mine! Yolda said with hands on her hips.

Was about a week since the arrival of the wife stalker. It's still early, but the war was never give the fuck to start. At breakfast they argued about whether the food they will cook for Oga. They have been arguing about Oga's favorite food. When Oga himself didn't even know it. We all know that civil war is the most terrible war in human history or demon. The civil war more violent than just fighting Hitler, Lennin, or Stalin. Hilda and Yolda like two sides of opposing magnets. No one wanted to budge and no one wants to be defeated. Always feel superior and no one wants to be blamed. Despite the fact that they were wrong.

Like a rocky? They isn't! But true that their body is rock, right? You gotta rocked too? Yeah rock the baby Oga, rock them.

Holy shit! Get a job demon, and stop disturbing my family! Hilda replied more bitter.

And the tombstone-like family always has positive thinking about them as usual. It's a regular situation, where the wives have a discussion how to serve their husband well.

"A Maccanese women always say the word "demon" to fight their enemies in their war, no wonder it's hystorical" Oga's father thought.

My job is to serve Tatsumi, you devil! Yolda replied, waving her spatula.

"You hear that? Apparently the words of "demon and devil" so popular in the war between the wives, it's cultural" Misaki thought.

Oga could only stare in despair at this terrible sight. The days had seemed so gloomy with only a fairy in this home. Now one more fairy has come to give him the good news and enlightenment.  
Thanks God" Oga thought  
And his poor family really made him desperate to death. Why was he born of a tombstone? He often thought about selling his parents to the E-bay! Maybe they will be valuable enough to be exchanged with the croquettes.

Hilda, Yolda! No need a discussion about Tatsumi's favourite foods. He will be happy with anything you cook, even a dog meal! Oga mother said smiling slightly as she was a teacher who was teaching her students reading. A ruthless student of course.

That's not a fucking discussion! That is war, war, war! Intergalactic war! Star wars! Oga want to shout about his ignorant mother, but he managed to restrain it. And yes, gimme that dog meal mother, my family really betrayed him into pieces! Oga was so upset and it seemed to be never end.

Dammit, this will be a long day! Oga yawning cursing him self. He proud that Beel was pissing on his shoulder. It's perfect.

Tatsumi! Which would you choose? Foods that I cook or her? Yolda asking, handling a plate of fried rice.

Get away wolf! Tatsumi, mine is better than her! I have worked hard to cook this all day, so eat mine!

No! Hilda's food taste like hell, mine is good! Tatsumi please! Yolda begging to him

Yolda just put a shit into her trash! She was trying to poisoning you! I come to save you! Believe me I'm on your side! Hilda said as bitter as she can.

you started first, Hilda! Yolda said,

Gonna ran away? Hilda replied

What the fuck? It has been started about 2 hour ago! What's really happen here? Am I the one who still sane? Or I'm the one who was insane? Oga thought out of frustation, he was nearly found a new level of frustation.

Aura clashed in the air, causing a spark of death and horror that can't be imagined by human. But no human here! So the condition was normal, very normal, super normal.

And war flowed like a relay, the relay like a wave, the wave like a tsunami.

Tatsumi! Eat mine

No! Eat mine!

Don't do it or you'll die

She was lying

No, her mouth full of shit believe me I'm on your side

_Since you on his side?_

Yes, then she will kill you from behind

No! I'm your wife

Right! Me too

Hah? I can't hear that

Huh? I can't repeat that

Get away demon!

You evil, get lost

I wish you would die, Yolda!

Same on you, Hilda!

BITCHHHHHHHH! PLEASE CAN Y.O.U J.U.S.T S.H.U.T U.P? Oga said in very slow motion

The womens nodded together! Like a kitten!

OR I'LL FUCK YOU TWO INTO PIECES! Oga roaring loud enough, even Madara must activating his Susano'o to ran away. Then Oga leave them, he ran toward his room. Suicide maybe!

Then the women just like was hitting by a storm! They stood in silence!

Oga I have a gun! But the story not going to be like that, come down you coward! Author said from the downstairs.

Oga has no chance to ran away from this condition, he didn't realizing that the last statement will lead him into a fucking time! We're gonna fucking! So what "fucking" is?

Fuck? Hilda and Yolda said together! What's the meaning of "fuck" Tatsumi just say? They thought! They want to ask, but Oga was gone.

_The day wasn't so hard Oga, coz I'll make you kept your "hardness" all night! Kheheheh! Author said eating the fairy's food. Not bad, but i found some bolts here, ah a sandals too!_

Oga fell asleep after being a judge of a war. It's a Sunday, even a shit need have fun a little. Peace is just an illusion for Tatsumi, he has no chance to get it! The way of his life was about out of abnormal. So what it's going to be?.

In other hand, this wasn't a problem. Your life surrounded by girls, you have two beautiful wives. The elder wife who hate you so bad at first now has going to changes, the younger one is ready to do anything. And they're serving you like a king, they act such as your servant! They fight because of you. They fight for you, they fight to get your attention. The hell is the man was Tatsumi.

Where is the problem? Furuichi's voice come to his head from last day they have spoken about this.

I'm not a womanizer, man! Oga answering the voice.

But, look at your state! It's your chance to get it

Gahhh... I'm not like you! Oga said lazily

Don't "I'm not like you" me, and stop being so high and mighty! Furuichi voice going be angry

So have an idea? Oga asking

Fuck! Furuichi voice sounded so confidence

Fuck? Oga asking

Yeah, Fuck them into pieces! Again Furuichi voice

Hey I've told them like that! It's made a sense? Oga said

Oh course you're...wait! Furuichi voice sounded suprised

Y-you.. W-what? You've told them?

Yeah!

I'll rape you Oga, I'm promise, I'll rape you dammit! Furuichi voice sounded gonna crying

Huh stop crying like a baby man!

I'm not fucking crying, I'm dying

By the way man, can I ask you one more thing! Oga asking, because he felt something strange

What?

HOW COULD YOUR VOICE HANGING AROUND SINCE YOU'RE NOT HERE ASS! Again Oga roaring so loud enough, even Orochimaru getting resurected.

_Orochimaru : To think that you would be the one who revive me!_

Now what? Get to your own show phyton! Oga said kicking another weirdos

How it could be? I didn't even have a phone, I don't have Asteroidass, Blackscary, Iphone, Apple or Maple I can't remembering it one by one. But it just like a movie right? A movie scene when you remembered about your friend's bullshit, then their voice hanging around your mind, and you began dragged into your illusion that you'll find a motivation about something, or just find a spirit to fix the problem, or you just find the way to be more confidence. And you have the power to do a thing. But on the top of all, bullshit is the winner! Bullshit beat all the nice and positive thing. Bullshit drove people insane, even they was insane before. He has to made sure everything before make an action!

Tatsumi? Yolda voice come from the out door! Then the empowering haste of bullshit scenery began.

Come in, it's unlocked! Oga said confidently.

You're fine? Yolda voice sounded trembling, maybe she felt sorry after being a bitch.

What's next? Oga asked. Yolda just shaking her head left-right left-right, but the tears seemed gonna exploded from her eyes.

What kind of expression on your eyes then? Oga asked, he also felt sorry too. But the sight of Yolda mesmerizing eyes has filled something in his brain. Yolda looks so gloomy, like she has abused and raped.

Sorry!

The room were silence into the depth of the deepest sea. The wave is just Yolda tears, the wave from the wives.

No.. don't do it! I don't want to see… his words stopped when Yolda face sank into his chest. The wave watering his shirt.

I'll tell you the truth! Yolda said

That's so? So where's Hilda? She must be here to hear this! Oga said, the girls trying to wipe out her tears.

Sroootttt! She wiped her nose with Oga's shirt.

No, it's better if Hilda never know it! Hilda still going to groceries with your sister!

So what's going on here? Oga asked, as he changing his shirt with anothers one. Yolda surprised with the wall of Tatsumi's chest. The defined 666 pack glowing so soft but hard, hard also soft! From soft became hard, then hard became soft! Hard soft, hard soft! The muscle of Oga's body showing her, what's the man's body supposed to be.

I'm on a quest! Yolda said

I'm on a quest! Yolda said

Oga frowned instantly! She repeated it! It's a dragon quest? Can you call it by a more professional words like "Mission" or "Task" maybe? Oga said, Yolda shaking her head

Yeah up to you! So what kind of quest you'd get? It's from the demon king?

Yeah, that's true, Yolda replied

Yeah, that's true, Yolda replied

Stop repeating it, you just wasting the page of the maniac author by that! Oga yelled

_Yeah tell the bitch and fuck her then, I'm on your side! Author said_

_Yeah tell the bitch and fuck her then, I'm on your side! Author said_

Oh my God! Oga back to his desperate.

Demon king gave the task to test how much loyalty from you both as parents of the prince Beel. He wants you both love each other, for a sample of relationship correlation between people that can not be performed by demon for Prince Beel. He want you both as a parents to show an intimate relationship which close interpersonal relationship that involves physical or emotional intimacy. Physical intimacy which characterized by romantic or passionate sex and attachment, or sexual activity. The term is also sometimes used euphemistically for a sexual relationship. Intimate relationships play a central role in the overall human experience. Humans have a general desire to belong and to love which is usually satisfied within an intimate relationship. Intimate relationships involve the physical and sexual attraction by one person to another, liking and loving, romantic feelings and sexual relationships, as well as the seeking of a mate and emotional and personal support of each other. Intimate relationships provide a social network for people that provide strong emotional attachments, and fulfill our universal need of belonging and the need to be cared for. A relationship that is built with love and affection, built on trust, dignity, honor, idealism, prestige, traditional, cheap houses, discotic, beer, drugs, opium, morphin, cheating. Yolda started her tweet.

Yeah the words sounded like a Nuclear formula for Tatsumi. But it wasn't bad.

That's why I came here, just to seduce you and Hilda! Yolda said

So? Whether we have passed from the test? Oga asked, Yolda nodded.

But there's one more thing problem! I felt so stupid because of this, at first I just pretended to love you. For the sake of the mission I had brought. But I'm starting to feel it since 3 days ago. Yolda said in low tone.

What's that? Oga asking suspiciously.

I started to fall in love with you

The hell combo super fuckery of critical strike! Oga stunned

_Calm down Oga! Sakura say that on me too lately! Naruto grinned!_

The hell? You've been ignored by your villagers, Kyubi! Go back to your pointless war! Oga surprised by another advertising slipped on his show!

Tatsumi! May I love you? Yolda said full of wish and hope, such a beggar who wanted being adopted by a noble.

Why? why do you have to fall in love with me? What is so interesting from me? I know that I'm handsome, everybody knew it well, I'm strong for sure, I'm not smart but I'm a genius! But the question is still "why"?

Because love comes and goes! Yolda said,

Wuzzzzz! her golden hair blown by the wind makes the moment looks graceful as a movie scene when she say that!

Damn, the fan is still turned on. Just wasting the energy and money! Oga thought as he turned off the fan.

You fucker, that's my moment! Can you read the mood! You really an…. Yolda words cutted when Tatsumi suddenly grabb her shoulders and pulling her body to him.

So what do you want from me? Oga said as hugging her. Yolda blushed like Hilda do as well.

I just want you to know about my feeling, cos I can't help it anymore, cos I'm really love you! I never be like this before, I never be like this, it's a pain Tatsumi, it's my pain! Again Yolda moved to tears.

I know, but can't you see that Hilda was acting like a wolf since you landed in this house? I know what's her feeling as well. It would hurt her and you! So what should I do? Oga said, he frowned when saw Beel gave him a thumb. Then the brat back asleep, he was sleep on a baby bed bought by Yolda last day. Oga stroking Yolda's hair gently, he feels like touching a silk and the silk smell good.

Really I've never been trapped in this sick-poor situation before! The time when I had to choose between 3 choices. You, Hilda, or Suicide. Because I'm a normal person, I'm a normal! I'm not stupid to know others feeling to me! Oga said, he didn't realizing that he was began to kissing Yolda's neck.

A sweet fruit-like scent from Yolda's body filled his nose. Her whole bodies felt so soft, and it's causing his soft became hard in an instant.

I don't care, who will you choose! But I'm yours now! Yolda said pulling Oga's face to her and they kissing.

The kiss going to be more hot and hotter. As Oga said "are you sure with this"? Yolda just stared at him with a lust expression, her eyes were glazed in passion, just like she was holding something inside her mind! Depite the fact they know it's was to late to go back, the passion has hanging around their mind, the scenario has drove him out of character completely. He pushed Yolda to the bed, trapping her with his body and starting the adventure of the blonde's body. He licked, kissed all her exposed skin, skin met skin. Their hot breath mixed by sweat causing fantastic sensation. Yolda moaned when Oga licked her cleavage. She pulled his hair just if to tell him, he is on the right way! Oga felt so hungry by this fresh meat, he never know that the Gothic lolli suit is so soft as their skin. Everything was soft, so he must to get all the soft parts right know. The soft part hidding behind this suit, then he removed it without wasting the time. Oga slid his hand between her thighs, trying to find the entrance. Yolda moaned loudly as Oga touch her spot. The spot give a reaction, the spot is getting wet. Oga licked her fold, the fold smelled good, the fold is honey-like taste sweet and fresh. He licked again and again, ignoring the owner moaning like crazy.

Tatsumi… Again Yolda moaned just like she gonna die by that. Oga climbing up to met her lips again, Yolda's lips has been eaten by Oga. Oga slid his tongues and pulled her to his, he want to play on his mouth! The man dominating in kiss. And they kissing like there's no tomorrow. She closed her eyes when something hard touching her entrance, her body trembling so hard enough by the sensation.

Oohhh! It's hurt, it's hurt! Please be gentle! Yolda crying when Oga thrust his hardness into her brutally.

So-sorry, I can't help it anymore! Oga said licking her ears.

Ahhah! Tatsumi please! Nah that's better!

Oh my, it's really hurt, please do it slower I beg you! But Oga ignoring her.

He can't let the game just played below. So he pick the window of opportunity to exploring all the warmest part of Yolda's body! Her body getting wet by the sweat and drool.

You're so hot Yolda, so fucking hot! Oga said, Yolda just closed her eyes with hundreds of sensation blown her body up to heaven, even it's hurt a bit.

Oga increasing the tempo as fast as he can, Yolda might be a demon but Oga is Lucifer! He was blessed by Lucifer power in this such situation. And Yolda just like was getting raped. She was being destroyed into pieces, the promise has been fulfilled.

Tatsumi, please give me a time.. I'm so tire… Ahhhh! ohhhh! Ohhh my godness...

Aw fuck, it's hurt! Tatsumi please let me...

Enough Tatsumi, enough! I'm break.. I'm break... uhhhh

But Oga just didn't give a damn to her, he thrust her so hard, and cruel. Yolda felt that her body was devoured by Oga.

You the one who wanted this, so I'll give you more and more! Oga said.

It's was about 2 hours, but Oga has been tranformed into an enraged bull. He had an eternal stamina maybe. Oga has been demonstrated thousands of sex styles, Kamasutra is loser. He wasn't listening Yolda's screams and moans anymore. Because Yolda was passed out. She don't know how many time she has orgasm, but she has sure that Oga still hard enough to rape, rape, and rape her hot body.


	3. Shit freak 3

**A/N : Don't read, or Review  
**

* * *

**Because Love comes and goes II**

Hoamzzzz…. Oga yawning! Currently staring at the ceiling, trying to recall what happened lately. Still felt sleepy trying to stretch his stiff muscle. Yawning he felt extremely tired, wipping his eyes to get a better vision. Yawning again he turned aside, he smiled.

Awww… fuck… fuck… shit.. shit! He jumped from his bed, surprised by what he found next to him. It is Yolda who were still asleep or maybe passed out with naked body. Do not believe with his view He wiped his eyes more, and back to cursing him self again as the result. Still a lump of naked body before his eyes. Who the hell is this? He thought. Gives his lame brain to processing the current situation but fail.

There's just two blonde at this cursed house. One is Hilda, then the wench Yolda. But the two is looks alike, of course they're a twin after all. Their mother know it for sure, but how about their father. And who's their father actually? I don't even remember his name…. who?!

Fuck it, I'm not gives a shit for that! So why I'm talking about their family instead of "who the hell is this woman"? Dammit! He grumbled out hard.

Felt confused, He sat on the bed and wiped his forehead. Am I dreaming? He said to himself. Still trying to recall the previous event, when suddenly he heard a moans.

Uhhhhh… ahahhhh… ahhhhhhh…enghhhhhhh! That moans coming from Yolda. The moan gives a great response to Oga, especially to his "hardness" which now awakened again. Awww shit, he cursed again. Oga gulped and stared at the naked body.

Now his small brain finally reached the clue. Yeah that's Yolda for sure, I've heard her moans earlier. Yeah, so when is that? He thought.

Y..Yolda? He called. He touched her cheek and began to wiped it gently. Yolda opened her eyes, her gaze still empty for a moment, before she finally stared Oga. She smiled flirty while Oga's stares already full of passion. She tried to cover her body with a blanket but Oga resist it.

No.. keep it like that! He back to stroking it.

Are you still not satisfied? Yolda said as she caressing Oga's chest seductively.

Not and never! Oga grinned started to kiss her neck and licking the folds around it. Her scent isn't changed, still fragrant and fresh. Make Oga can't help himself to exploring her. Yolda moaning by the stimulation.

Enghhh… Tatsumi , but I still feel tired! Yolda said pulling back his head away from her collarbone. Oga stared at her, he could see a lot of bite mark and dried sperm all over her body. She just like has been gangbanged. Oga gawking at the view, and yolda noticed it.

The work of yours! She said as she wiped a small portion of fresh sperm around her breast and swallow it. Oga gulped in hungry.

May I… Oga's words interrupted when Yolda put her finger on his mouth.

Where's Hilda? She asked

Aww… fuck! Yeah where is she?Oga stated it to himself. He had almost forgotten about the second character on this fic. He looked at the clock, it was 12 midnight. He was about to go downstairs when he saw his cell phone vibrated. He saw an incoming message, that's from Hilda.

"_Sewer rat, I went to the demon world for two days,please take care of master and do not try cheating or I'll chope your dick until nothing left. Love you ^^V" by Hilda_

The message was pending, it's actually has sent at 13:30 today, so Hilda has gone without returning home first!

Oga gulped in horror, he stared at the blonde aside who was ready being impaled. But there's something bothering him. Of course it was Hilda, Hilda and her message.

I had an affair, I've betrayed Hilda! He sighed, mumbled and cursed. He sat on his chair, stared at the night sky. What if Hilda know? I won't be able to facing her. She would be mad. She'll kill me for sure right now. And the worst is she'll rip my dick. She said "love you" at the end of messages! I know it's true and I love her too, but there's was another dilemma. I've been dragged too deep. This fucking dilemma.

Ah… fuck it. I'll deal with Hilda later! He said to himself.

Tatsumi, take me bath! I can't walk yet. Yolda demanding without facing him, she currently still lying on bed, playing with her hair. And Oga jumped into bed in hurry.

Why do you need bath? Oga sat next to her legs stroking it gently. She frowned by his action.

I felt dirty, because this! She pointed her finger to a large dried sperm.

Wasn't dirty enough and I could bathed you from here! Oga grinned as he spread her leg further to find her entrance.

No.. I need bath now! You can make it after… aahaaaahhh! Yolda words stopped by her moans when Oga start licking the holy hole. Sucking the folds, bitting the bean. Yolda struggling to get loose, felt itchy mixed with a sharp pain between her thigh. She trying to escape, but Oga slipped his tongue further, digging the cave to it's core. He made a circular motion then back and forth, exploring every corner. Fighting against his tongue she wriggled causing the sheet cluttered.

Tatsumi… Hold it a moment! Tat… ungghhhhhhhh…enghhhhhhh! Yolda moaning, as she has reached the limit. She lifted her butt along with an extreme climax, and Oga don't want to miss a good opportunity. So he suck all the juice which flowing rapidly. After let a massive burst, she felt like her body was destroyed and thrown into a black hole. Oga grinned, still licking he made his way from her entrance, through her breast, to her chin, and then stopped at her lips.

I'm taking you shower! He said seriously between the kiss.

Sure you do! She smiled and then slapping his face.

_**School roof**_

Tatsumiiii…. Yolda was stood leaning on the fence. She called him as she tilting her head showing her neck glistening by sweat. Then she caressing it with one finger to her collarbone with a slow motion. Oga and Furuichi were drooled by the scene. Oga threw his lunch to Furuichi face directly. Then he come to the bitch.

What are you doing, are you lost your mind? He said as he licking her opened neck to taste it. The smell of fresh apple coming from her whole body. Sent a tantalizing sensation from head to toe. Then to his crotch.

That's my line Ogaaaaaaaaaa! Furuichi screaming and ran to Oga try to kicking him. But Oga done it first. And Furuichi done, crawl on the floor.

This is my last day! She answered. Letting Oga bitting her lower chin. Oga frowned, cupped her face just to meet her eyes.

Why? He asked pressing his lips agains her.

Because love comes and goes! She said, turned her face away. Avoiding the onyx eyes stares. His lame brain doesn't quick enough to understand her words. So he tried to after her lips for the second time. And again Yolda turned away her face. Ignoring his breath sweeping her cheek with a lust of raging bull. Oga gives up after he finally understood what's she means lately.

But you said, that you love me? Why so sudden changes? He didn't get an answer. He pulled back her face to meet him. She tried to restrain, but the tears were dripping through her cheek.

Because you don't love me!

_Wusshhhhhh…_ the sound of wind blown them. Oga's mouth opened in surprise, an uneasy feeling filling his heart fast. He felt his whole body frozen in time, can't move, can't say anything. Just his eyes were glued to the emerald one without even a wink.

I … I! Ssstttt… She put her finger on his lips. Stopping Oga words.

I'm fine, I'll be fine! I know who you love! Beside my duty is almost done. Yolda said, trying to smile although her tears flowing like there no yesterday. (_WTF_)

Yolda…! Sssttt.. she stopped him again

I'm happy with you for these days! But I've got to go no matter what! You better with Hilda! You two love each other, and I do not have place between you! But one thing I've learned was that loving someone like you is the happiest moment in my life. I let you inside me for that price. No regret here and there, your happiness is mine too. I…..

Please don't forget me! She said as she threw her body to Oga. Hugging him like a bull doll or more like a pig doll. She sank her face on his chest, let her inner feeling burst into a craziest cry.

Yolda…. He whispered

I actually started to love you…!

_wusssss..._ the sound of wind blown them.

* * *

_**Out of idea, but let it go by now!**_


End file.
